It is known to utilize devices known as transfer pumps in the transfer, removal, and/or storage of various fluids. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,907 to Liaw, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a rotary transfer pump that is connectable to a power source. Transfer pumps that are used in the transfer of flammable fluids require special attention to ensure the prevention of combustion during transfer and to ensure the safety of users and persons generally in the vicinity of the pump. These pumps may be required to meet standards set forth by organizations such as UL® and/or insurance institutions such as FM Global®. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0251049 to Sellas et al. discloses a device for supplying fuel under high pressure by a transfer pump, and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. However, these references fail to teach at least some of the novel aspects of the present invention. Therefore, there has been a long-felt and unmet need to provide a pump suitable for use in transfer operations that incorporates various safety and efficiency attributes of the present invention as described herein.